Caught In The Middle
by Lady Destiny
Summary: Minako is a gang leader's girlfriend, but not voluntarily. In order for her to escape, she needs her 'twin' cousin's help. What's Bunnie going to do?
1. Wish On A Star

****

Caught in the Middle

Summary: Minako is not a one-guy girl, until she meets Andrew... unfortunately, her current boyfriend is one Darien Shields... the leader of Juuban's Blood Rose Gang, and he's very pissed at her trying to leave him... what choice does she have? Make her identical cousin take her place!!

Disclaimer's Note: Again, I find myself wondering what the use of these notes are... I mean... people already know we don't own 'em.. we're in a site called FAN-FICTION for Sock's sake...

Author's Note: ^^ I really should finish what I start before I start another story, ne? But just so you know... I think I'll stick with this to the end... too bad I couldn't with "Lives" ne? ****

================================================

Minako screamed with anger, throwing all of the breakables around 'their' room. She had never been a one-guy type of girl... and it had finally gotten her into trouble. She needed to get out of the relationship before it completely made her insane! 

'Come on Andy... where are you?' she thought, panicking as the clock on her wall began to mock her. It was nearly two hours past midnight, and her lover still had not arrived. Worry gnawed at her, and she began to wonder if Darien finally discovered their affair.

Then, something rapped at her window. Opening it, she found her lover smiling brightly at her. She couldn't believe that a guy like him could actually love her... especially knowing how she used to be. She smiled back at him, and let him into her room.

"Miss me?" he asked, his emerald eyes glittering in the moonlight. 

Minako shrugged, and took off the hat that hid his blond hair. How she loved his hair... and his eyes, his lips, hell, she loved everything about him. Not bothering to give him a response, she merely placed her hands on his face, and gently guided his lips towards hers.

She gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss, and smiled. "How's that for a reply?" she asked softly. Andrew placed his arms around. Mina thought about life before she had met Andrew, and tears began to form in her eyes. She would constantly flirt with every guy she saw. Whether they were single, married, or homosexual. In short, she was a ho. 

Her current boyfriend, was the leader of the Blood Rose Gang, Darien Shields. He was the hottest man she had ever seen, before Andrew, of course. Like every one of her conquests, she would stay for three weeks maximum, and then dump their sorry ass... unfortunately, she failed to see one huge error...

How could she have assumed that she could just DUMP the one of Juuban's most dangerous gang leaders?!

"Mina?" Andrew whispered, noticing her tears. He kissed her forehead, and drew her closer. "Don't cry, koishii... soon, we'll be out of here, and we can live happily in London..."

She nodded, sniffling a little. "I know... but whenever I think about all the things I did before..." she said, bowing her head in shame. "I just can't believe that I have your love."

"And you always will," Andrew replied. "If anything, I can't believe you're mine..."

Mina sat down on her bed, and thought about how they were going to escape. They had many possible ways to trick Darien, but she knew that it would take time to fulfill all of it, not to mention he would probably find them and skin them alive. Suddenly, all their planning seemed like dreams to her. 

" How are we going to pull this off?" she whispered to Andrew. "It's going to be hell trying to trick your best friend!"

Andrew winced. Darien was his best bud, they had been together since they were in diapers. It seemed wrong to betray him... but he was in love with the girl, and what his buddy was doing was brutal. 

"I don't know," Andrew started, "But I can't stand there watching him pretend like nothing's wrong... Best friend or not..."

Mina sighed, saddened knowing that Andrew might never be able to see his friend after running away with her. But did she really have a choice? 

'No... I don't.' Mina thought to herself. ' It's either this... or I marry the insufferable yarou!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andew watched his fiancee sadly, as she slept. He had been in love with the woman since they were in high school, yet he never had the courage to tell her- until now. He didn't know why he waited so long, maybe it was because she was too popular, too much of a goddess for him to reach.

But his best friend didn't care. He had risen up in the popularity charts long ago, and because of his wealth, as well as his family name, Darien got almost everything he wanted. 

Darien Shields had become the leader of the Blood Rose gang when he was just 14. Having to live with a yakuza leader had given him leadership skills that led to more dangerous things. He was also a well known player. 

He always had a new girl by his side. For a few years, Darien left Japan to pursue schooling in the States. So for four years, Andrew had to hold up the fort in Juuban. It also gave him the time to meet Minako. Sadly, when Darien returned, Minako began to pay more attention to the dashing, sweet talker. 

Looking at the heavenly figure in his arms, Andrew sighed, reliving the more painful moments of his fiancee's life. 

Minako had made a terrible mistake when she decided to play Darien. Andrew, having known Minako for a while, knew of her three-weeks relationship. And he knew that Darien and Minako's relationship wouldn't last long. She had thought that she would be able to continue with her life, having some fun with a new guy.

But she didn't know that he was **the** Darien Shields. For three weeks, she played him... and after that, she tried to dump him... but it backfired.

Four years from Japan had changed Darien. He was no longer the carefree playboy... oh no... he came back with a fetish for revenge. Minako had tried to gently ease him out of the relationship, but he gripped her by her neck. 

It was then that Andrew realized that his love was in danger. Out of fear, the two kept their relationship secret for two years. They knew Darien didn't really like Minako anymore... but still he kept her. And only Andrew knew the reason why.

Darien wanted to make her beg.

'What the hell happened to make him like this?' Andrew thought, unconsciously tracing circles on Mina's bare shoulder.

Mina whimpered, having a bad dream. Andrew held her naked form closer to his, and whispered in her ear to calm her down.

"Don't worry, koishii..." he said tenderly. "We'll find a way out of this"

As Mina calmed down, Andrew looked outside her window, and found a shooting star. Rather childishly, he began to make a wish.

'Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight... I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight...' he started, and looked down at his fiancee. ' I wish Mina and I can find a girl who can finally right the wrong in Dare's life...'

================================================================

Author's Note: I revised it... I thought it would be better off starting this way first. Those of you who know what happens next... well... ^^ its not going to change, but its going to be a bit different this time around. 

TBC


	2. Bunny Tsukino

****

Caught In The Middle

****

Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked it! ^^ I kind of got worried when people started to tell me that it seemed too much like another story... just so you know, I didn't plagiarize this story... I got the inspiration when I watched "Parent Trap" with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, and I really liked the idea. ^^ by the way, SM and Parent trap don't belong to me...

Random Comment : Did you know that if you don't mind what you're doing, your balance seems to get better... its like your brain doesn't have to concentrate much on thinking...so it just does other things better!

==================================

****

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE~

It was an early Monday morning, and everyone was well on their way to work. Everyone, that is except Bunny Tsukino. Waking up was not something this lovable blond did not put much effort into doing every morning. Don't get me wrong, its not like she's suicidal, and doesn't want to see another light of day... 

"I hate time," she muttered angrily, slowly sitting on her bed. 

Her long, wavy, golden tresses cascaded down her back, and nearly touched the hardwood floor of her apartment. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and yawned. Blinking to clear her vision, Bunny continued her daily routine of waking herself up. 

She trudged on towards her bathroom, and stared at the face in her mirror. The face that she saw seemed like a stranger to her. 

Long wavy hair that looked almost like a mix of silver and gold, light blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She didn't look quite like herself. 

"What am I thinking?" she asked herself aloud. "If I'm not who I am... who should I be?"

She heard a soft meowing by her ankle, and found her black cat, Luna purring as she tried to get her mistress' attention. 

Bunny laughed at her cat's behavior. "All right Luna, I'll get you your breakfast..."

After feeding the cat, and taking a quick shower, Bunny began her day. Changing into her uniform, and preparing her bag, she set off for College. Today would mark the beginning of the graduation countdown. 

After only two months, she would finally be able to set off towards the 'real world'. 'Although I've been in it for nearly five years already,' she thought, rolling her eyes at her own comment. 

Before she had graduated High school, a terrible incident befell her family. With her parent's divorce, and her cousin's disappearance, she couldn't handle staying at home. She had gotten herself a job. It paid well, and all she really needed to do was stand around while some guy took pictures of her in designer clothing.

It had been enough to pay for her rent, but it would take a lot more to pay off her tuition. 

'I really need to get a life...' she thought sadly, walking towards her school. Looking around, she felt the strangest thing... the hairs on the back of her neck stood, as if warning her of something terrible about to happen. 

She stopped, and looked around. Reading the street signs, she realized that she had no idea where she was!

"Ugh! Why did I have to choose a new route today?!" she screamed at the empty alley. "Great. I'm lost."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearing her location. She began to walk again, and found a shopping mall. She couldn't place where she was, and began to panic. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nearly screaming, Bunny turned towards her 'stalker'.

She came face to face with a handsome man. He had blond hair, and bright emerald eyes. 

"Mina?" he asked, concern filling his beautiful eyes. " Are you alright, koishii?"

Bunny snapped out of her trance, and stared at the man before her. 

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," she replied, cursing mentally for not putting on her odangos. " I don't suppose you can help me get to Azabu College, can you?"

The man before her smiled politely. "Oh! Sorry about that..." he started. "Azabu, huh? You're in the wrong direction Ms..."

Bunny blushed. "Serenity. Serenity Tsukino."

"I'm Andrew Furuhata," he said, as he gave her his hand. They shook hands, and he watched as she blushed again, bowing slightly. " I don't have much to do today, so I suppose it won't hurt to walk you there."

Bunny thanked Andrew, and they started to walk to Azabu, talking to pass the time. Apparently, Bunny had taken a wrong turn somewhere, and ended up on the other side of town, about 20 minutes away from Azabu. She blushed, embarrassed that she got lost in a town she lived in nearly half her life. 

"It happens to the best of us," Andrew said, trying to ease the girl's anxiety. "So, what are you taking in Azabu?"

"I'm hoping to become a Pediatrician, but I also take art," she replied shyly, grasping her bag. " My mom always said I had talent, but I think all moms say that to their children."

Andrew chuckled, and nodded. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, and glanced at Bunny. He couldn't help but be amazed by the uncanny resemblance this woman had with his fiancee.

"So, is Mina your girlfriend, or something?" Bunny asked, facing him once more. 

He nodded. "She's my fiancee," he replied, his eyes glazed with a faraway look. "She and I are hoping to be married by next month."

Bunny smiled, "Congratulations," she said. She saw Azabu's buildings and bowed to her newly made friend. "Thanks for walking me here, Furuhata-san."

Andrew shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. "And to prove it, why don't you come over to my apartment. Mina would love meeting you. It's been a while since we've had someone over."

Not believing her ears, Bunny shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You want me to meet your fiancee?"

"I know it might sound crazy, but I have this feeling that you'd know my fiancee," he whispered, hoping Bunny would agree.

'Is this guy for real?' she thought. She looked around, and wondered whether or not to accept the invite. 'What if he's a psycho? What if there is no **Mina**? What if... what if...' her eyes widened.

She glared at Andrew. "Diamond sent you didn't he?!"

Andrew took a step back, surprised at her outburst. "What?" he said, wondering how the woman before him would be acquainted with Darien's nemesis. 

"Don't play dumb!" she growled, taking a step forward. "How much did he pay you?"

Andrew decided not to question the enraged woman, and steered her into another direction.

"I don't know any Diamond," he started, "You see, my fiancee is a woman named Minako Aino, and she looks so much like you..."

Bunny's eyes widened at the name. "You know where my cousin is?!"

"Minako is your cousin?" Andrew asked. Before he could continue, a loud bell began to sound, and Bunny sighed. He looked at her and saw the battle in her eyes. He smirked inwardly. She was having trouble deciding whether or not to go with him.

'So much alike... yet so different' Andrew thought. Looking at Bunny, he felt a sense of innocence in her that Mina had lost a long time ago. ' But I still love my Mina...'

Meanwhile, Bunny was close to tearing her hair off. A part of her told her to run towards the school, in the safety of the gates... yet another urged her to agree with Andrew. It had been five years since she'd seen Minako... her best friend...

'Oh to hell with it!'

Bunny sighed, and nodded. "Lead the way."

Andrew snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her strangely. "Pardon me?"

"Lead the way," she repeated, smiling widely. "I didn't have anything to miss today anyway."

He smiled, and offered her his arm. "Okay. I'll just call her, and tell her to meet us at a Cafe."

"Call away," Bunny replied, laughing as Andrew fumbled with his cell phone. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir?"

Steely silver eyes turned its gaze towards a cowering brunette. The woman took an involuntary step back, flinching as her boss' voice echoed in the large room.

"What?!" he barked.

"We did as you ordered sir," the woman replied, handing him an envelope with pictures of a blond woman.

The man looked through them with satisfaction, then he frowned. 

"Why are there no recent pictures? All these date back to two weeks ago!" he yelled, throwing the pictures on the floor. 

"We've been having trouble sir..." the woman whimpered. "Sometimes, she doesn't have her hair in that strange hairstyl~"

The woman flew back with the force of the man's slap. The sound echoed in the room, making it much worse. 

"Do not insult my beloved," he growled, sneering at the woman on the floor. "I grow tired to seeing pictures! I want you to find her, and bring her to me!"

The woman scrambled to her feet and bowed. "Hai, Diamond-san."

Diamond turned his back to the woman as she left. 'Soon, Serenity... you shall no longer tire yourself with trivial matters... you shall be treated like the royalty that you are.'

****

============================================

Author's Note: Different huh? But, its still somewhat the same. Hope you liked it.

TBC


End file.
